1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to distributed computing systems and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing dynamic distributed computing over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a distributed computing network, users can harness the processing capabilities of numerous computers coupled to the network. Tasks with many different independent calculations can be quickly processed in parallel by dividing the processing among different computers on the network. Further, specialized tasks can be computed more quickly by locating a computer on the network most suitable for processing the data. For example, a task executing on a client system which performs an intense floating point calculation may execute faster on a server system coupled to the network which has specialized floating point hardware suitable for the particular calculations.
Unfortunately, conventional techniques for distributed computing are not easily implemented in the typical heterogenous computing environments. Each computer on the network is typically heterogeneous containing different processor and operating system combinations, and require different object modules for execution. On the client side, different object modules requires that the user compiles different versions of the task for each different platform and loads the module onto the corresponding platform adding storage requirements to each client and also requiring porting and compiling the same tasks multiple times. Further, conventional techniques require that the code be distributed over the computers well before the code is executed. In the conventional systems, the extensive preparation required for performing distributed computing deterred many from exploiting this technology.
Distributed computing systems based on scripting languages are an improvement over some conventional distributed computing systems. Unfortunately, scripting based systems eliminate the need to recompile code, but are still very inefficient. A scripting based distributed system can execute the same instructions on multiple platforms because the language is interpreted by an interpreter located on each system. Consequently, most scripting languages are slow since they must translate high level scripting instructions into low level native instructions in real time. Moreover, scripting languages are hard to optimize and can waste storage space since they are not generally compressed.
Based on the above limitations found in conventional systems, it is desirable to improve distributed computing systems.